<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta, organizzatore di appuntamenti provetto by Ale_96klmcst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969916">Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta, organizzatore di appuntamenti provetto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst'>Ale_96klmcst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, M/M, Secret Relationship, amici che spiano, i contrabbandieri, segreti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Di quando Martino vuole disperatamente far fidanzare Filippo ed Elia con altre persone. Con la partecipazione straordinaria dei Contrabbandieri che cercano di dissuaderlo e Niccolò che è obbligato a seguire Fillippo all'appuntamento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta, organizzatore di appuntamenti provetto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Da quando aveva incontrato Nico, la vita di Martino era cambiata e in meglio. L'amore che sentiva per il ragazzo sembrava aumentare di giorno in giorno e lo rendeva felice come non lo era mai stato. Ora capiva Giovanni che non vedeva altro che Eva, nonostanre la breve parentesi con l'Agentina o Luchino, che era riuscito a conquistare Silvia e ora sembravano una coppia piu affiatata che mai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tutti i suoi amici meritavano quella felicitá. Così ,mentre guardava Elia e Filippo in disparte ad una festa a ridere e scherzare, decise che avrebbe fatto in modo che anche loro potessero essere felici. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Dobbiamo organizzare un appuntamento ad Elia e Filippo — esordì al baretto quel giorno, e, mentre Luchino non stava decisamente ascoltando, Giovanni sembrò strozzarsi con il caffé.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Martì, non mi sembra il caso di rubarmi il ruolo di Mago dell'amore per far accoppiare due nostri amici— </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ma no, non tra loro, con altre persone! — Giovanni non sembrava rincuorato da quella espressione, forse ancora più preoccupato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ti ricordi l'ultima volta che abbiamo cercato di accoppiare Elia a qualcuno com'é andata a finire? — Giovanni aveva ragione, Elia non prende molto bene gli appuntamenti al buio e i tentativi dei suoi amici di risolvere la sua situazione sentimentale.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Allora cerchiamo qualcuno per Filippo, così poi Elia sará costretto a trovarsi qualcuno no? — intervenne Luchino, sotto gli sguardi disperati dei suoi amici.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non credo funzioni così, e non credo nemmeno sia una buona idea trovare un fidanzato a Filippo — disse Nicolò, cercando di far desistere il suo ragazzo che per quanto bello e sensibile, a volte era un po' tardo. Sopratutto in amore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Esatto Zì, magari Filippo é giá fidanzato e non te l'ha detto — commentò Giovanni e Martino, troppo preso dal suo piano, non notò lo sguardo di intesa che si scambiò con Niccolò. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Macché, Filippo mi dice tutto. Dai, pensiamo alle persone che conosciamo che sono gay o bisex e organizziamo l'incontro — I suoi amici non erano entusiasti come lui nell'idea ma dovettero cedere, anche se prevedevano che neanche quella volta i loro tentativi di fare cupido sarebbe andati bene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Filì, abbiamo una sorpresa per te—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doveva essere un pomeriggio normale a casa Sava, con i contrabbandieri e Filippo che aspettavano l'arrivo delle Matte per un cena tutti insieme. Musica indie a palla, Luchino che giocava a FiFa con Elia in sottofondo e nulla che poteva presagire quello che stava per succedere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mi avete preso un regalo?Che carinii! Ma non é il mio compleanno! Vabbé fate vedé va —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— In realtá la tua sorpresa non é qui, ma la puoi scegliere — Filippo guardò confuso Martino e poi cerco risposte guardando Giovanni e Niccolò, che avrebbero voluto strozzare il rosso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Abbiamo trovato tre ragazzi interessanti ad uscire con te perché Martino ci tiene che anche tu incontri qualcuno — commentò Niccolò. Filippo rimase un attimo in silenzio, mentre Martino lo guardava speranzoso ed entusiasta. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giovanni cercava di incoraggiare con lo sguardo una reazione da Filippo, tenendo d'occhio i due giocatori davanti a lui e sperando nel meglio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Elì perché hai stoppato la partita, stavo vincendo! — si lamentò Luca, facendo illuminare Filippo che sembrò risvegliarsi da quei brevi pensieri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Sù Martì, che aspetti? Fa vedere quanti gay noiosi e indecenti hai trovato per il tuo Jack —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mentre Martino si sedette accanto al biondo con entusiasmo, le urla di gioia di Luca non fecero sentire a nessuno dei presenti i commenti di Filippo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ho vintoo! Ti ho stracciato zì —continuava a ripetere il ragazzo, mentre Elia fissava il vuoto e teneva tra le mani il joystick un po' troppo forte. Così forte che Giovanni dovette toglierlo dalle mani con forza e sostituirlo con un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martino si accorse solo un'ora dopo che Elia era scomparso e ne fu particolarmente stupito. Niccolò scosse la testa e lancio un sguardo rimprovervole a Filippo, che scosse le spalle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martino non riusci a capire niente perché il suo sguardo si incantò su Niccolò. <em>Ah l'amore, tutti i suoi amici dovevano provarlo in quel modo.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Filippo alla fine aveva scelto di uscire con Dario, un ragazzo di colore che lavorava per un centro rifugiati. Aveva anche cercato di prendere delle cose dall'armadio di Eleonora per far bella figura all'appuntamento. O almeno, così aveva detto ad Eleonora quando aveva trovato camera sua completamente in disordine e con vestiti sparsi per terra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martino era sempre più contento della sua scelta e non vedeva l'ora di sapere tutti i dettagli da Filippo. Beh, non proprio tutti. E se Filippo non glieli avesse raccontati? <em>Lui non poteva non sapere</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Amò, ma se seguissimo Filippo in caso qualcosa andasse storto? — Niccolò lo guardo incredulo di quello che il fidanzato gli aveva appena detto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Martì ma non possiamo seguire Filippo ad un appuntamento! — Se li avesse scoperti, Filippo li avrebbe uccisi. Altro che tisanina e zenzero, gli avrebbe preparato una tisanina e cianuro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Dai Nì, lo so che anche tu sei curioso — in veritá Niccolò non lo era, per nulla, voleva</p>
</div><div>
  <p> solo che l'esperimento di Martino finisse presto. Lo vide avvicinarsi verso di se con fare famelico. — Poi quando torniamo a casa puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi? — ormai le labbra del rosso erano a pochi centrimetri dalle sue e nonostante stessero insieme da più di un anno, anche un piccolo bacio non smetteva di fargli effetto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Perché quando torniamo a casa e non ora? — disse il più grande, cercando di connettere i neuroni che si stavano andando in corto circuito in quel momento.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Perché ora mi chiederesti di non andare a seguire Filippo e fare questo— e così lo bacio, mettendo la mano sotto la maglietta di Niccolò, che rispose al bacio con entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo che finì presto, <em>troppo presto</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Bene, ora andiamo!—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Appostati dietro il muretto vicino al bar dove dovevano incontrarsi Filippo e Dario, sembravano solo due ragazzi in cerca di una dose di qualcosa di illegale. Martino lo sapeva e per questo rimproverava Niccolo che non aveva voluto che prendesse la macchina, ma la bicicletta perchè così avrebbero dato meno nell'occhio. Martino sapeva che era una strategia per farlo spazientire o innervosire, ma non cedette. <em>Lui doveva sapere</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- E' in ritardo - bisbigliò Martino, preoccupato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Lo sai come è Filippo - disse Niccolò, cercando di non guardare quello che succedeva davanti a loro ma solo il suo ragazzo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- No Nì, non Filippo. Dario, è in ritardo! - Niccolò iniziò a respirare di nuovo, sperando che Filippo avesse riacquistato un po' di sale in zucca in quelle ultime ore - Aspetta no, arriva qualcuno -...come non detto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Martì io devo dirti una cosa- iniziò il più grande, incapace e stufo di mantenere quel segreto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Ma è....Elia! Che gli sta dicendo? Perchè disturba il suo appuntamento -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Martino -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Te lo avevo detto che dovevo portarmi il canocchiale, mannaggia a te e quel tuo sguardo che quasi non mi faceva uscire di casa - Niccolò rise, fiero di avere ancora sottocontrollo le sue armi. Era quasi riuscito a farlo rientrare con qualche moina, ma non era servito a molto. Martino Rametta sapeva essere irremovibile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Martino però mi devi ascoltare - cercò di essere il più calmo possibile ma non servì a molto, visto che il rosso era intento a cercare di leggere il labbiale e il linguaggio del corpo dei due ragazzi. Fillippo guardava Elia con aria di sfida, tenendo le braccia conserte mentre Elia stava gesticolando disperato e parlando ad alta voce, ma non così alta che i due ragazzi li sentissero. E proprio quando Niccolò si sentiva scoraggiato a chiamare il suo ragazzo, Filippo prese il telefono e nello stesso istante il telefono di Martino squillò.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oi Fili- Martino stava sudando freddo, pensando che Filippo li avesse beccati - Ah, sì va bene. Scusa se ti ho messo in questo casino con il tuo ragazzo - aggiunse mentre Niccolò strabuzzava gli occhi - Certo, non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo. Ciao ciao ciao, buona serata -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Proprio mentre Elia si getto tra le braccia di Filippo per baciarlo in modo appassionato, Martino si voltò verso di lui sconvolto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Era Filippo -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- E che ti ha detto? -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Che ha dovuto cancellare l'appuntamento con Dario perchè è già fidanzato. Con un coglione che non sa ammettere i suoi sentimenti e ha paura anche della sua ombra, però ha delle belle labbra e quindi se lo tiene. Mi ha ringraziato per quello che ho fatto. Domani me lo presenta - Niccolò era incredulo alla situazione surreale che si era creata ma era felice: finalmente era libero e non doveva nascondere più segreti.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- E non sei contento Martì? Volevi che Filippo ed Elia trovassero qualcuno e si sono trovati a vicenda! - gli disse, forse con un po' troppo entusiasmo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Sì Nì sono contento, però sono un po' sconvolto. Domani conoscerò Elia, non so se sono pronto - Niccolò lo guardò stranito ma poi rise, capendo l'ironia del suo ragazzo. E risero insieme mentre tornavano a casa, entrambi con il cuore più leggero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non ci mise molto a Martino a collegare i puntini: la perdita a Fifa di Elia, l'armadio in disordine in camera di Eleonora, le risate alle feste, il contatto fisico che Elia non aveva con nessuno. Il problema arrivò quando iniziò a collegare davvero tutti i puntini: Giovanni che lo ammoniva, che gli lanciava occhiatacce e Niccolò, il suo Ni, che faceva lo stesso. Le persone più importanti della sua vita gli avevano mentito e, nonostante non fosse arrabbiato per la bugia in se, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto vendicarsi con loro per aver agito alle loro spalle e sopratutto per non aver insisitito di più nel farlo desistere nel suo piano. Quella però era un'altra storia, ora doveva torturare Elia e Filippo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Filì, quando mi presenti Elia allora? Sai, non pensavo di non conoscere uno dei miei migliori amici, ma sicuramente non lo conosco bene e biblicamente come te - quando vide entrambi sputare l'acqua che stavano bevendo e strabuzzare gli occhi, capì di aver trovato il suo talento: la vendetta contro i suoi amici. Era decisamente più bravo che nel capire l'amore e nell'organizzare appuntamenti.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eccomi qui, di nuovo!</p><p>Come avrete visto, ho creato una serie sulle idee geniali di Martino perchè mi diverte troppo immaginare gli Elippo visti dalla sua prospettiva. I contenuti continui di Netflix poi regalano costante ispirazione, tempistiche promettendo spero di tornare presto con una shot. Voi avete consigli e richieste? </p><p>Baci</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>